


[润智] 共同渡过 08 end

by samo3104jun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samo3104jun/pseuds/samo3104jun





	[润智] 共同渡过 08 end

看着恋人水汪汪满溢着情欲的眼睛，大野智被酒精麻痹的大脑来不及仔细思考“润酱”和“润君”为什么会合二为一的问题，只是热切的想着要让对方火热的身体舒服。他不由得按照往日里胡噜润酱的习惯，抚弄着对方的头顶下巴和毛乎乎的耳朵，大猫在他有技巧的揉搓之下早就舒服的放软了身子，塌着腰，摇摆着屁股开心的在大野智的身上胡乱地蹭。

那具小猫的身体大概是又进入了发情期，以至于松本润现在不但支棱起猫的耳朵，毛绒绒的粗尾巴也从裤子里钻出来在身后来回摆动，他被情欲支配着迷迷糊糊的坐起来直接爬上了小团子的大腿，被胡噜后背的时候用小奶音发出了高昂的拉长了声音的猫叫！

欲火焚身的人脑子里早就搅成一团泥泞，反而被限制在自己是猫的框架里，除了克制不住呜呜咽咽求欢的悲鸣，无法做出进一步让两个人都舒服的反应。大野智干脆一个翻身把他压在身下掌握了主动权，一边爱抚着松本润的身体和他深吻，一边利索的脱去了两个人的衣裤。紧接着把两个人火热的欲望合拢在自己的手掌撸动，灵巧的舌尖在恋人俊美的脸颊耳后，脖颈胸前流连。

发情的身体到处都是敏感点，松本润舒服的紧紧攥着大野智的肩膀，二次宣泄的粘稠体液蹭的两人的腹部一片狼藉。他两眼赤红的大幅度顶着腰胯想要进入恋人的身体，迅速恢复战斗力的小弟弟在别人的屁股上不得其法的乱戳。

大野智安抚的亲了亲恋人，摇摇晃晃的爬下床从衣柜抽屉里翻出前几天樱井翔鬼鬼祟祟当做圣诞礼物硬塞给自己的润滑剂和套子，一边迅速回到大猫身边和他深吻，一边忍着不适努力给自己做着扩张。

被他的行为刺激到的松本润利索的把人压在身下再一次掌握了主动，大概是知道自己马上就能如愿以偿了，他的脑子似乎瞬时间开窍了不少。他先是就着润滑在大野智艰难扩张的后穴里强行把自己的手指也塞进去，把对方难受的呜咽用亲吻堵住，另一只手灵巧的抚弄着恋人早已坚挺的欲望，没几下就让始终没有宣泄出来的人呻吟着释放了。

沉浸在愉悦里的大野智额头挂着汗珠，湿润着眼角满脸密布着红晕，水润的嘴唇微微张开，呼吸急促胸口剧烈地起伏着。松本润再也忍耐不住有些强硬的分开对方的膝盖，挺着腰把自己涨得发疼的欲望顶进湿润的后穴，尚未经历过性爱的地方传来撕裂般的痛楚，大野智忍不住发出一声悲鸣，浑身紧绷冷汗直流。

然而深陷于发情期的大猫此刻无暇顾及恋人的感受，被情欲占据的大脑只是叫嚣着占有，他的双臂把大野智因为疼痛挣扎的身体紧紧按住，自己的腰胯像是安装了加速的马达，激烈的挺动着在湿软的甬道里进出，在幸福的顶点喷溅出滚烫的精液。

大概是渐渐地适应了对方的尺寸，大野智僵硬的身体慢慢的放松下来，随着硬挺不停地撞击着甬道深处，渐渐从尾椎骨升腾起甜蜜酸胀的奇怪感觉，痛苦的呻吟声逐渐夹杂了愉悦的声调，突如其来的高潮绵长而美好，等他反应过来的时候，自己幸福高昂的声音已经回响在房间里不知道多久了！

两个人像是发现了新玩具般的沉溺在美好的性爱里，彼此不停试探学习和解锁着让对方更愉悦的技巧。

大野智轻轻呜咽着蹬了蹬酸麻的小腿翻了个身，感觉背后有人凑过来把自己搂紧，他迷迷糊糊的哼哼着好热又沉沉的睡了。这一觉睡得天昏地暗的，最后还是松本润先眨巴着眼睛醒了过来，看着怀里水润可爱散发着甜香的恋人，他忍不住捧着面包脸使劲的亲了好几下，被骚扰了睡眠的大野智不情愿的张开眼睛狠狠地瞪着打扰自己的坏人，干脆被小恶魔按在床上亲了个爽。

两个人在被窝里腻歪到十二点多，松本润才恋恋不舍的套了条运动裤爬起来洗漱然后去厨房鼓捣午饭。直到煮饭的香气飘到了卧室，大野智揉了揉酸胀的后腰，慢吞吞的骨碌下地打着大大的呵欠去洗漱。

迷迷瞪瞪的人迈腿跨进浴缸的时候冷不丁被自己扭曲的姿势抻到不好言说的地方，这才后知后觉的回想起昨天晚上那些香艳刺激的画面，脸红的像是煮熟的螃蟹。其实很多细节他也记不清了，顶着猫咪耳朵和尾巴的恋人什么的，仔细想想更像是自己酒醉的幻觉！还好跟恋人两情相悦做到最后的事情是真的，他一边意味不明的哼哼笑着，一边害羞的看着镜子里自己身上的一大片暧昧的红痕。

松本润身上的印子一点也不比自己少，大野智涨红着脸缩在餐桌旁边，鼓着腮帮子偷偷地瞄着男朋友完美的肉体，美滋滋的想着等有机会要把几处已经有点浅淡的印子再弄深点。他家的男朋友大大方方的裸露着身体忙活着做饭，毫不介意大野智自以为掩饰的很好，其实恨不得扑上去把人生吞了的露骨表情。

两个人紧紧地挨着甜甜蜜蜜的吃着迟来的午饭，松本润细心地把煎羊排切开，小块的肉吹凉一点才塞进嗷嗷待哺的大野智嘴里，满意的看着对方嘴巴塞的满满的还一叠声黏黏糊糊的说着“好呲最喜欢润君了......”

饭吃到一半，他家的大白猫才晃晃悠悠的从隔壁阳台爬回来，大概是发现自己的位置被霸占了，它突然愤怒的嗷嗷叫着飞快的冲过来在松本润的小腿上狠狠咬了一口，然后冲着两个人骂骂咧咧的嚎叫了一通躲进卧室里不出来了。

大野智赶紧找出碘酒纱布酒精棉，给皱着眉头咬着嘴唇的松本润处理腿上的伤口，“抱歉啊润君，那孩子之前明明是最喜欢你的，今天不知道这是突然发什么疯...”

松本润自然知道这是自己想出来弥补昨晚上失态的苦肉计，赶忙顺着对方的话茬说，“润酱那么聪明大概是有了危机感吧，毕竟对于猫咪来说你身上里里外外都沾满了我的味道呢！”

大野智深以为然的频频点头，暗自思量着怎么才能让这位祖宗认可家里有了新成员的事实。松本润看他嘟着嘴巴一副苦大仇深的纠结样子，主动提出来为了让小猫尽早适应他的存在，自己可以搬过来住。

这两个人本来就隔着一堵墙，除了在一个床上滚早就和同居差不多了，大野智美滋滋的甩着手陪着松本润把他有限的一点点衣服用品搬到自己家，两个人就算是正式的一起过起了日子。

大概是认清了现实，也可能主要是嘴馋，天还没黑润酱已经殷勤的围着松本润喵喵叫着要吃的，大野智欣慰的看着帅气的男盆友把小猫架在肩膀上熟练的做饭，开心的拍了好多照片分别发给二宫和也相叶雅纪和樱井翔！除了他家的兽医竹马开心的打电话过来送祝福以外，二宫和也恶狠狠的回了一句在单身狗面前秀恩爱会被雷劈的，再这样骚扰我打排名拉黑你哦！

樱井翔直到晚上才回了一句想不到，你们俩进展这么快，这件事等我回去再仔细谈！他疏离严肃带着公事公办口气的答复把大野智弄的心里发毛。赶紧慌里慌张的举着手机给松本润看，对方忙不迭的安慰他，没事的你别害怕，我家表哥就是爱瞎操心！

把霸占着大野智肩头耍小性子的润酱轰出卧室，松本润在熟睡的面包脸上狠狠地亲了一口，心满意足的爬上床搂过热乎乎的小团子，关上灯盖好被子美美的睡了！

大野智缩在被子里昏昏沉沉的也不知道睡了多久，被一道强光劈头盖脸的晃醒了，他懵懵懂懂的坐起身就看见樱井翔穿着一件雪白的袍子，盘着腿坐在床沿上眼睛一眨不眨的看着他？！

“哎？！翔困你怎么坐这儿了？！连夜回来的吗累坏了吧？！饿不饿啊？！”

樱井翔意味深长的点了点头又摇了摇头，拉起大野智就往外走。“哎，翔困我还没换衣服呢，这么出门不可以啦......”发现自己只穿着睡觉的平角裤，大野智皱起眉头挣扎了起来！

啊嘁大野智接连打了好几个喷嚏，打着哆嗦坐起来，自己躺在漆黑的卧室里腰上裹着被子，身边的床铺空荡荡的，“润君？！”他拧开床头灯套上家居服，在自己家里里里外外的找了一遍，男朋友和大白猫都不见了！

他吸溜着鼻涕踩上拖鞋，一边胡乱的系上棉服的扣子一边从门口的瓷盘里抓起钥匙串。樱井翔的公寓里静悄悄的，有些许微弱的灯光从松本润卧室紧闭的房门缝隙透出来。

大野智像是被人牵引着快步上前推开房门，和他梦里一个打扮的樱井翔转过身来，“智くん好慢啊！”看见如死亡般平躺在床上的松本润和缩成一团趴在他心脏位置身体没有呼吸起伏的润酱，大野智只觉得自己全身冰冷血液都停止了流动！“这是怎么回事？！樱井君到底是什么人？！你对他们做了什么？！”

“嘘，不要着急，跟我来我马上就会解释给你听的！”樱井翔一把搂过大野智用白袍子把他包裹在怀里。

被蒙在黑暗里的大野智只觉得双脚离开了地面，耳边传来呼呼的风声，似乎自己正被抱着穿越隧道一样的地方。“我们到了！”蒙在身上的遮盖物被掀开，大野智好奇的看着这个跟花园一样的欧式庭院。

“有些事情我觉得单用说的可能解释不清楚，毕竟在我心目中智くん是艺术家吗！所以我带你到我工作的地方来。”眼前的樱井翔和自己认识的那个人似乎不太一样，大野智困惑的歪了歪脑袋。

大概是看出他的困惑，樱井翔甩甩头帅气的展开了自己雪白的巨大羽翼，“忘了正式跟你介绍我自己了呢，我是引导天使樱井翔，除了身份职业并没有其他事情欺骗你哦！”

“樱井桑是我的天使吗？！那是我要死掉了吗？！”

“并不是哦，我是松本君的专属天使，要带领他完成转化的任务！”樱井翔调暗了天光将屏幕移动到大野智的对面，“智くん只要看了这个就能明白松本君的一切了，等你看完我们再来商量之后的事情吧！”

大野智呆愣愣的盯着眼前的屏幕，医院里出生的大眼睛宝宝转眼就变成在湛蓝的天空下沿着海岸线奔跑的少年，他看着少年渐渐长大，来城里念书、开公司、参加各种活动......看着松本润站在神殿里结结巴巴的为自己辩白转而变成幼猫无助的趴在黑暗里，随后自己出现的镜头逐渐增多，他也慢慢的羞红了脸。听见松本润坚定地说放弃新生活要和他在一起的时候他忍不住呜咽了起来......

周围亮起来的时候大野智红肿着眼睛吸着鼻子，徒劳的用两只手轮流蹭着脸上擦不干的泪水。

樱井翔背着手保持着旁观者的态度，并没有像往日一般过来安抚,等到大野智稍微平静了一些，他才冷冰冰的开口问道，“看完了这些你有什么想法吗大野君？！”

“我现在心里好难受，只想赶紧回去抱抱润君！”

“其实按照规定我本不应该把这些事情透露给你知道的，但是我没想到你们两个人这么快就走到了一起，还完成了恋爱进入同居！由于融合时间不够现在松本君的机体出现了一些无法解决的异化现象，所以问清楚你的态度对于我们如何处理这件事情至关重要！”

“异化是什么意思？润他会有生命危险么？我能为他做些什么呢？只要是对他有帮助你尽管说，要我做什么都可以！”

“呃，倒也不是什么危及生命的事情，”樱井翔突然结巴了，吞吞吐吐的哼唧着，“也怪我事先没有料到你们这么干柴烈火的......”

“松本君和机体的融合率虽然一直在提升，但是满打满算也不过在这幅身子里待了一个月，普通人同等条件下能达到60％已经是非常优秀了，他居然超过了72％这和你们俩的恋爱脱不开干系！但是松本君当初拒绝的我的建议没有选择直接的灵魂注入，而是将自己依托在白猫的身体里，虽然我说融合超过50％的时候可以支持两幅身体同时存在，但是这样操作毕竟非常消耗本体的精力。”

“你们两个那天晚上不是喝过酒了吗，虽然松本君并没有喝醉，但是在酒精的干扰下对灵魂的控制会变得薄弱，偏巧又赶上那只猫的发情期...简单地说就是他的身体和白猫在这种条件下灵魂完全共享了，”樱井翔手一挥，屏幕上飞快的显示出那天晚上两个人在卧室的情景，大野智尴尬的双手捂着嘴拼命咳嗽，肺都要咳破了！

“喏，就是这里..”樱井翔淡定的指着定格的屏幕上松本润浑身光溜溜的顶着雪白的猫耳朵甩着粗尾巴坐在大野智身上的画面，“从这个时候开始，灵魂和两幅身体完全融合了！按照分析显示，即便是未来融合达到最佳状态，松本润的身体也将无法拥有自己100％的灵魂！”

“这..这对润君来说会造成什么后果呢？！”大野智用力甩了甩脑袋让自己忘记那些羞涩的画面，把视线从屏幕上挪开注意力集中。

“后果就是你家的大白猫会和松本润同时存在，极端情况下还可能再次出现人猫的样子！”

“所以呢？！”

“这就是最坏的情形了啊，你想想看啊，说不定什么时候猫就说话了，或是男朋友突然长耳朵了，不吓人吗？！”

“唉，我觉得没什么问题啊，润君顶着猫耳朵的样子那么可爱！”

“我说你没事吧，你男朋友等于是精神分裂了哎？！”

“有什么关系，世界上的人本来就都是潜在疯子，润君又没有影响到其他人！”

“这样啊，那是我多虑了对不起哦！”樱井翔无力的胯下肩膀，“既然你本人都毫无疑虑的接受了，松本润的这个事件我也就不用上报了！我要提醒你的是，润酱毕竟是一只猫，虽然你接受了但是在人类社会中行为怪异的话还是会引发问题的，你们两个最好把他看严一点。好在他的生命不过十几年，自然消亡以后分离的灵魂就会回到松本润的身体里！”

“是吗，这不是很好吗？！”大野智笑的一件幸福的样子，“以前我一直害怕润酱离开我的时候到来了要怎么办，现在我知道我们会永远的在一起了，我是多么幸运啊！”

樱井翔终于露出了笑容，“他能遇见你才真是幸运呢！”

他们回来的时候松本润已经醒过来抱着白猫盘腿坐在床上发愣，大野智立刻扑上去紧紧抱着他。樱井翔早就把两个人在神殿发生的事情传输到松本润的脑子里，因此他也激动的回抱着自己贴心的男朋友，两个人一只猫吱吱哇哇挤在一起恨不得把彼此都融进骨血里。

此时天早就大亮了，一行人饥肠辘辘的移动到大野智家里，松本润掌勺大野智帮手樱井翔抱着猫看着电视等吃，早餐午餐晚餐三顿饭并成了一顿，热热闹闹的摆了一大桌子。

这顿饭从下午三点多吃到大半夜几个人早都醉醺醺的了，樱井翔早就扔了白袍子穿着家居运动服，毫无形象的胡噜着鼓出来的肚皮打了一个酒嗝，眯着眼睛点着怀里小猫的鼻梁，“你知不知道为什么你们那个地方会有奇怪的规矩？！伤害了动物会被天罚什么的...”

“是啊，为什么呢？！”松本润把大野智的脑袋从肩膀上挪下来，让他在自己的大腿上躺好，抻过一件浴袍给他当被子盖好。

“那里啊，是我们天界的处刑场哦，犯了错误的天使们会变成不同的动物在那里接受惩罚！刑律部门会根据错误的等级决定服刑方式和刑期，但是..呃...那里毕竟处在人类的世界范围里吗，为了保护天界的犯人不受到刑责以外的伤害才立下的规矩！”

“你们这样是不是太自私了点啊！”

“所以才会用未来的人生优化补偿你们的吗！”樱井翔拍了拍松本润的肩膀，“不过你可是个例外哦！”

“什么意思？”

“就是你的一切都是我安排好了的意思！不论是受罚还是优化...”樱井翔举着酒杯抿了一大口，看着脸蛋红扑扑早就枕着松本润大腿的睡着的大野智得意的笑了！“前一阵子我们那里新来的大天使搞改革，要求所有人员双证上岗，呃..你别看我这样，我虽然见习天使的帽子还没有摘，红线大使的职称可是早就到了手的，说白了当月老才是我的本职！”

“你..还有那边那个面包，天生注定要在一起的，虽然中间有点偏差，不把你弄到这里来你俩大概这辈子要完蛋，我才不得不使出踩线的法子..呃.....要是这样都不能把你们捏咕成了，我这好几百年的修行就算白混了！

大野智醒来的时候樱井翔已经走了，隔壁房间又变成之前闹哄哄的一家三口，他有点惆怅的抱着猫偎在松本润的怀里，盯着床头柜上对方留下的当礼物的白瓷天使风铃哭起了鼻子。

年底降温从圣诞节就沥沥拉拉的下了好些日子的大雪，好在松本润提前准备了不少的食物，足够两个人躲在被炉里暖暖和和的吃着零食看综艺。松本润年前撒出去的简历到现在还没有回音，大野智则是因为二宫和也心疼他这阵子演舞台剧很辛苦说好了暂时不给他安排工作。这两个人本来也没有出远门的计划，干脆坐在家里懒洋洋的混日子。

“我啊，想和你去世界的尽头看一看，”大野智某天的下午突然说，彼时他们两个人刚做完最亲密的事，松本润叼了一根事后烟，大野智仰着笑脸在数他下巴上的胡子茬。

“哦，那さとし最想要去的是哪里呢？南极？北极？世界尽头什么的地球可是圆的哦！”

“不知道啊，到时候再看吧想要试试钓一下鲸鱼呢，”大野智已经对胡子茬失去了兴趣，滚到一边摸出手机，“地球是圆的有什么不好，出发的地方既是我们过去的终点又是新生活的起点什么的很浪漫啊，就像是终身厮守的结婚誓言一样......”并没意识到自己说了令人脸红的话，那人抿着嘴熟练的啪嗒啪嗒翻找着钓鱼情报。

松本润飞速的掐灭了只抽了两口的烟，拽出大野智的手机扔到小柜子上，在恋人曾经自夸充满梦想的腮帮子上狠狠地嘬了一口，把他“我说你怎么又来劲了，我的腰还动不了呢臭小鬼......”的抱怨吞进嘴里。

“我们一起去世界的尽头吧结婚吧さとし，我爱你！”

“举行婚礼那我肯定得是证婚人吧！抱歉早就来了一直没机会出声，”樱井翔抱着一瓶子喝的快见底的可乐，“智くん，我违规鼓捣松本润的事情败露了，能不能把你隔壁的小卧室借给我过渡一段时间？！顺便从昨天我就没吃东西了，你家冰箱里也没啥，能不能让松润给弄点......”他活没说完就被松本润用两个枕头砸到脸上。

大野智哈哈哈的发出了豪爽的巫婆笑，“翔君能回来我很高兴哦，但是房间不能借给你，不过我们左边的一套房现在正好空着，我可以帮你租下来..”

未来很长也很短，让我们共同度过吧！

完了哦，也许会有番外，哈哈哈！


End file.
